User talk:Alwayswyplash
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 06:56, 13 October 2011 |} Tildes * Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting or anything, just saw your message on Jag's talk page. You should be able to type a tilde by holding shift and pressing the key to the left of the "1" key (not the 1 on your keypad if you have a keypad) (sorry if you already know this and definitely don't have the key, just making sure). I think your only alternative otherwise is to just copy and paste the tildes that are in your welcome message, sorry about that. 07:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ~ Oh here we go. Cant believe I couldn't figure that out :) Many thanks Alwayswyplash 07:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) * Any time :) And I think this page might help with what you were talking about on Fuse's talk page- just put the in the code that's above any of the boxes on your page, and the userbox will appear. 07:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes it works :) Sincerest thanks, Alwayswyplash 07:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :It will cost money, but you won't have to pay. To answer your questions, yes and yes. And I suppose I'm one of the most active- would be the most though. 23:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear your interested in making MOCs, a Custom Europa theme sounds great! :D Now with programming, I'm sure you mean templates (tell me if I'm wrong) what you can do is look over the coding even copy from other customs such as mine in source mode. It is also important you put "Custom" at the start of your template eg. 07:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: I used LDD to create my Seatron customs http://ldd.lego.com/ Re:Custom Theme * Hi, I'm not quite sure how you want things formatted, but I've changed the infobox to , as that's the infobox that should be used for custom themes. I also got rid of the space at the start of the paragraph, which can make things look differently to normal text. But let me know if you want anything else formatted differently, and I'll be happy to tell you how to go about doing it :) Also, since this is a custom theme, you do need to have at least two sets or minifigures in the theme for it to remain on the wiki, so you may want to make some pages (with images) sometime soon. Again, let me know if you need any help :) 02:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Hi, sorry I don't have a clue why that's not working for you. You're marked as an autoconfirmed user, and that's all you need to upload a file. I'll ask around and see if I can find out why that's happening. 21:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Well everyone I've talked to doesn't seem to know either :S Have you tried uploading more recently? (maybe it was just a temporary thing). Otherwise, I'd suggest . Sorry I can't be of any help :S 23:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. :) Re:Question Clone's Talk Page In answer to that, I've added the links to the page. Just click edit and you'll see which coding was changed and added. :) 20:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Just you remind you about the Minifigure of the Year Award Competition - it ends in 2 Days! Post your entry to my talk page now, before it's to late. Thank You again for showing interest in the competition Best Wishes --BrickSticks (talk) 08:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Alwayswyplash, I was reading your profile page, and it said you collect Lego Kingdoms, what all do you have? Sincerely, (Dragonknight86). Brickimedia Are you already there, or going there. I'm GrazingCow68 @Brickimedia btw Enforcing rule at vandal's playgrounds. (talk) 02:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC)